Promises
by Haiatt
Summary: What if Castle finally landed himself in prison? Would Kate break him out like she said? Read to find out.  Summary sucks, but you know what to do!    Rated T for now, for creative liberties later.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: _

_So this is my first fanfiction. This idea came to me after reading a few of yalls fanfics, and I decided to try it for myself. I'm not sure if a story like this has been done. I tried searching to see if there was a similar one, but couldn't find one, so here mine is. You'll have to excuse formatting errors, as I am still trying to learn this system. Some things that I'm doing in word aren't translating properly into this, so I am still working out kinks. Also, I have part of chapter two written, but I am refraining from posting pending the reviews on this chapter. If there isn't much of a response, then this will be the first and only chapter. So if you like it, let me know. Any mistakes are due to my own errors or misreads. So if you see anything majorly wrong, don't hesitate to point it out. - Hailey._

As with all fanfictions, most of the characters I will be using aren't mine. Castle isn't mine.

**Chapter one: The Chase and Capture of Richard Castle**

As he turned the corner, hoping to throw his relentless chasers off his train, he reached inside his jacket, fingers fumbling to find his inside pocket. His feet pounded endlessly, with an erratic but quick pace, on the concrete jungle beneath him. He smiled slightly as his clumsy fingers finally found the object he was looking for. Never slowing down he pulled out his phone. Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder, he noticed that his pursers hadn't followed him down the alleyway. But he only just noticed that once he reached the end of the ally, he'd have nowhere else to go. He silently cursed himself for the stupid mistake. After all the foot chases he had helped in, he still managed to make the worse mistake: leaving yourself with no way out.

Near the end of the ally an oversized dumpster rested up against the wall. He quickly squatted down besides it. No one running past the alley would notice him. No, the only way they would see him here is if they came searching down the alley for him, and he was hoping the short cut he took earlier had given him enough time to lose them momentarily. He knew eventually they would find him, but he was hoping to make a one phone call before they reached him.

Pulling the phone into view, his shaking hands fumbled to unlock the phone. On most days, he was glad he had money to buy overly priced gadgets, including this phone, but today he couldn't help by think that the "slide to unlock" feature was moronic. Who ever thought a mostly buttonless phone was a good idea, clearly had never been involved in a footrace. He finally succeeded at the normally over simplified task, and he quickly scrolled through his contacts looking for the only person who could help him. Her words from a few months before echoed through his mind and he silently prayed that she mean what she had said, because he was going to need her help. He always needed her help.

One ring…Two…Three…

"Where'd he go?" a voiced called out from the end of the alley.

Four…

"Someone, quick, check down that alley!" replied another. Footsteps quickly came down the alleyway. His heartbeat quickened. He knew he had nowhere else to go. But as long as he got this one phone call out he would go willingly. He had no energy left to run, and nowhere else to go. He also knew that when she saw him again, if she saw him, she would kill him for giving up this easy. But he was out of ideas. An author's imagination does eventually run dry, and always at the worst possible times.

Five.. Six… He was almost ready to hang up, because he could see his pursuers shadow closing in on him.

Seven… He pulled the phone away from his ear, and went to hid the "End Call" button, when he finally heard the woman who was going to save his helpless ass. The one woman who meant everything to him.

"Beckett," she answered dryly. He knew she must have been busy, working on a case, otherwise she would have answered immediately, and wouldn't have been so cold. But her attitude didn't matter; he had to get her a message.

He took a deep, ragged breath but before he could answer, Castle felt blow to his right temple sending him crashing into the dumpster. His phone went flying across the ally, but his attacker didn't seem to notice the object. Castle was thankful for this.

Leaning over Castle, the man smiled. His breath smelled like coffee and stale donuts. His lips curled over his teeth, and Castle noticed a chipped front tooth. "Well that was quite an adventure, Mr. Castle. I would have thought given your amicable relations with the NYPD, you might have come in willingly. But I see I was wrong. But that's ok. Just gives us another charge to lay against you. And I am only more than too happy to put you away for a long time." The man laughed. Then reached out and grabbed Castle by the scruff of his neck and helped him to his feet. Next he pulled Castle's arms behind his back and placed them in cuffs.

After the chase, the cop had expected Richard Castle to struggle during this part. But the man put up no fight. He allowed his body to be pulled up and restrained. Castle allowed the cop to read him his Miranda rights without any protest. In fact the only thing Castle asked was which police force was arresting him. For the next five minutes, Castle was silent as he allowed another cop to search him.

But as they began to lead him towards the cop cars waiting to transport him to the station, Rick turned back towards the end of the ally and shouted, ""Remember what you promised me. Remember what you said after the Monroe case." The officer escorting him looked at him curiously, then shook his head and lead Castle down the alley. The red and blue lights casted a grim glow on both men's faces.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_

_Thank you guys for the reviews. I had decided to go ahead and write this chapter before I even saw what you had said, but now seeing them before typing this up and before posting it pretty much made my day, so thank you again. Also, for those of you who are interested in where the story is going, I already have chapters three, four, and five outlined. So hopefully they won't take me too long to type up and post. Also, I wanted to warn you that the characters might not always be in-character with who we see on TV every week. While I am using them as a basis for my story, I want the story to play out how I envisioned, and I can only hope that you like the way I write them. Comments, questions, reviews, or anything else you can think of are welcomed. Also, I wanted to let you guys know that I have set up a twitter dedicated to updates about this story. So if you have a twitter and you want to be notified via that, follow me at: Haiatt_91. Be warned I might tweet random things from it as well just to keep yall entertained on days I haven't updated. Sorry for the rambling, I won't keep you waiting anymore. Here's the second chapter._

**Oh and as you are surely aware, Castle and it's characters do not belong to me. Just borrowing them**

**Chapter Two: **

The annoying buzz emitted from the cheap alarm clock on her antique night stand was the first thing that she was aware of as she slipped into consciousness. The second thing she was aware of was her complete lack of will to greet the day. This feeling wasn't necessarily unusual for her, but the feeling had been more common in the past week. She was completely aware of the cause for the sudden onslaught of these feelings, but she didn't allow herself to dwell on those thoughts any more than necessary. Thinking of the cause would only make getting out bed a slower and more emotional process.

Sighing heavily, she swung her legs off the bed and let her feet hit the cold floor below her. Then she made her way to the bathroom, her first action to attempt to start the day head on. After a quick shower and an even faster debate on what to wear, she went to her kitchen to make coffee. This was a recently reacquired habit. She used to do it everyday, but then a certain writer appeared in her life and had since brought her coffees everyday. She silently cursed herself for letting her thoughts wonder to him. She had lived for so many years before him, and she could certainly handle the next week without him. Book tours and vacations for book research were part of his real job, and she wasn't a part of that world. She was his muse, sure. But she knew he had other obligations and the he wouldn't always be around.

Coffee in hand, she made her way to her car and headed to the precinct. She was grateful for the close proximity of the building because it allowed less time for her mind to wander to unwanted places. Parking her assigned car in her assigned spot, she mentally shook herself and went into full detective mode. When she was at home, or before she went to work she was still in a detective mindset, but when she was physically at work or out on a lead she was in a detective mania. She lived and breathed each case that was given to her. Once her mind was where she wanted it to be, she got out of her car and walked towards the building, ready for whatever the day was going to throw at her. But she wasn't as prepared as she thought.

Stepping off the elevator, she looked hopefully at Detective Esposito. He gave her a sad headshake, silently responding to her glance. She knew it was wrong to be disappointed over the lack of a case. A new case meant another tragedy for another family, and she personally knew how such an event could shake and even break some people. But no new case also meant a whole day sitting at her desk pouring over her endless stack of paperwork. She couldn't help but wonder how she had ever managed through all those years before him. This past week without him and without a case had left her mentally exhausted. When he was there paperwork wasn't so bad. But this past wee, every word read and every signature signed was only another reminder of the absent body that usually occupied the chair located next to her desk.

After hours of sitting hunched over the desk, she rubbed the back of her neck, raised her arms above her head, then stood up and stretched all of the kinks out of her muscles. Needing a break, she headed to the break room to get coffee. Pouring the coffee into her mug, the expensive espresso machine next to the coffee pot caught her eye. It was only another reminded of his missing presence.

She wasn't sure how long she was standing there before Ryan, standing right in front of her so when she looked up she was staring straight into his eyes, said her name softly, startling her back into awareness.

"Beckett? Your phone has been ringing for the past minute or so," worry was etched upon his young face. Kate gave him a reassuring smile thanking him and made her way to the phone as quickly as she could. She was excited about the possibility of a new case, but knew as she answered the phone that she hadn't completely erased the exhaustion and boredom out of her voice.

"Beckett," she answered dryly. But no one responded. She heard a ragged breathing and then what sounded like a person being slammed up or falling against something.

Ryan and Esposito, seeing that weird expression painted on Kate's face, made their way across the bullpen and stood hovering by her desk. She looked up at them as they approached and put her finger to her lips hoping to convey her need for them to remain silent. Thankfully they both understood, and the remained planted where they were besides her desk. Ryan and Esposito both knew there were few things in Kate's life that could warrant such a reaction out of her. They looked at each other and silently hoped that they were both wrong about whatever was going on, on the other end of that phone.

Kate continued to listen, but with more intensity. She was hoping to hear something that would indicate who the call was from. She knew that even if no one spoke, she could have the call traced, but something was telling her that she needed to hear for herself whatever was going on behind this mysterious call.

An unfamiliar voice filled her ear. The voice caused her spine to stiffen, and her instincts screamed at her that this man was no good. "Well that was quite an adventure, Mr. Castle. I would have thought given your amicable relations with the NYPD, you might have come in willingly. But I see I was wrong. But that's ok. Just gives us another charge to lay against you. And I am only more than too happy to put you away for a long time," said the voice, which was immediately followed by a hallow laugh.

Kate's heart quickened when she heard Castle's name and she gripped the receiver in her hand so tight that it caused the earpiece to press hard against her head and turned her knuckles white. But Kate was totally unaware of the pain she was causing herself.

More scuffling emitted out of the earpiece, Kate pictured the mysterious attacker pulling Castle to his feet. Minutes passed and Kate listened desperately hoping to hear Castle's voice. She needed to know this wasn't a prank of some kind. She needed to hear his voice for her own sanity. She needed to know what in the hell was happening to him.

The voiced started talking again. He read Castle his Miranda rights, giving Kate some idea of who this man was. It disgusted her to know such an off-putting voice belonged to a law enforcement officer. She heard him say that Castle was being arrested under the suspicion of murder of some woman she had never heard of. Kate could only sit there in shock. She knew this cop must be wrong. She knew him, she knew Castle. She was certain the man she knew, the man she secretly loved, could never harm another person. Not after standing over death day after day with her. Not after seeing how the death of Kate's mother had affected her so.

After he was finished reading the rights, the cop asked Castle if he understood them. Next, the man asked Castle if he had any questions, and Kate was happy to hear the voice of the man she longed to see. Castle asked the cop with police force was placing him under arrest and the cop curtly responded with "New Orleans PD." Kate immediately knew why Castle had asked this. He was making sure Kate knew where he was and who was arresting him. She smiled slightly, thankful for his still clear head.

More movement and shuffling about, and then the last thing Kate heard before footsteps began to make their way away from the phone was Castle's panicked voice calling out to her.

"Remember what you promised me. Remember what you said after the Monroe case."

Castle's words echoed in her head as the last sounds from Castle's abandoned phone faded away. She had remembered what she told him. Her mind quickly flashed back to the moment when she nonchalantly told him that she'd break him out of prison after they had solved the Monroe murder.

It wasn't until Kate felt a gently hand land on her shoulder that she finally hung up the now useless receiver. Kate turned around to find the worried faces of Lanie, Ryan, Esposito, and the captain. They all searched her face expectantly. They knew something was wrong.

The only thing Kate could manage to say before walking to the elevators and out to her car was, "Castle's been arrested for murder."

_A/N 2:_

_I know this chapter is kinda slow, but it was necessary, so just stick with it. Things will pick up, I promise. And remember you can keep up-to-date via my twitter at Haiatt_91_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

_Two chapters in one day? Yes, indeed. Here's another little chapter between Lanie and Kate. I hadn't really planned it, but when I started this chapter this is just where I went with it. I had originally planned to have Kate heading to New Orleans by the end of this Chapter, but I didn't want to make it feel too rushed. So I hope you don't find this chapter too unnecessary. _

_Up next? Castle in New Orleans, or that's the plan for now. Also, I live in the New Orleans are, which is why I chose to use it as the setting for my story. Just a little fun fact. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3:**

Lanie and the boys watched as Katherine Beckett stood from her chair clearly shaken and told them the news, "Castle's been arrested for murder." Then without another word Kate made her way to the elevator and left the group in stunned silence.

Lanie had received a text from Esposito about thirty minutes prior to this that had just said "911. Kate, " and without a second thought Lanie had her gloves torn off and was running towards the stairs. She knew she didn't have the patience to wait on the elevator and she took the steps two at a time until she reached the bullpen. When she got there she saw Esposito standing by Kate's desk, brows furrowed looking down at the detective. As Lanie made her way over to Esposito, Ryan and Montgomery emerged from the Captain's office and made their way over to the group. Lanie looked at Esposito, Ryan, then the Captain for some sort of explanation, but they just stared down at Kate who hadn't even noticed the additional members to the waiting party.

As the minutes continued to tick by, Lanie absently mindedly reached for Esposito's hand. She knew it was unprofessional and normally not permitted, but in this moment she needed someone's reassurance that everything wasn't falling apart in front of them, because even thought she didn't know what Kate was hearing, she knew that it wasn't good. Esposito's only response was to squeeze her hand back to let her know he was there for her.

Finally Kate's face went blank. The whole time they had been standing there, her face had showed some form of emotion, but now it was just still. Lanie knew what ever was going on, on the other end of the phone had stopped and now Kate was just trying to decide what to do. Tried of the waiting, but she also didn't want to be cruel, Lanie reached out her hand and gently laid it on Kate's shoulder. It took a few seconds for Kate to respond, but eventually Kate turned in her chair to face them, and share the earth shattering news that Kate herself had just learned.

Once the elevators closed on Beckett, the group shared a moment of silence, before she spoke, "What the HELL happened? I need to know everything that happened before I got here, don't leave any detail out."

The boys stared at each other, silently arguing before deciding that Esposito had be nominated to share the details. He turned to Lanie and told his girlfriend all they knew, which wasn't much.

"Well, it's been a normal day really. Except for what you just witnessed. Beckett came in at her normal time, and after she found out we didn't have a case she went to work on some paperwork. Not much was said, a few comments to each other here and there, but it was quiet like that until about 11:30 when she got up to get some coffee. Right after she got up her phone started ringing. Rang about 4 or 5 times before Ryan got up and told her. Her eyes were all glazed over as she walked back in. Like she wasn't all there. You know how she gets when Castle isn't here. She is a hard ass detective when on cases, but then when we our down time, like now, she spends all day thinking about him not being here. " The group all shared a silent smile, they all knew Castle and Beckett were meant for each other, even if they were too blind to see it.

"Anyways," Esposito continued, "when she got back to her desk and picked up her phone she only said one word, 'Beckett' before she got all quiet again. It didn't take long for Ryan and I to realize something wasn't right, and that's when I texted you. Now you know all I know."

When Esposito finished, Lanie thanked him and then headed for the elevators. She had to make sure Kate was ok and she needed to find out for herself what had happened. Lanie knew that Kate would do anything for Castle, but she had to make the other woman knew she wasn't alone in this. Everyone loved Castle, admittedly not as much as Beckett, but he was part of the family now. Family takes care of their own. They would get Castle out. Lanie knew Kate's first instinct would be to try and tackle this alone, but Lanie wouldn't leaver her with that option.

As Lanie walked out of the building, she saw Kate's car right in it's assigned parking spot. She was actually slightly surprised Beckett hadn't run off yet, but she was glad she didn't. Lanie wasn't in the mood to chase her down, but the M.E. would have done it had the situation called for it. Once she reached the car, Lanie reached up and tapped on the cardoor, with no hesitation. She almost laughed when she saw Kate jump in surprise. And when the brunette turned and glared at her, Lanie just glared right back giving the detective the classic, "What's going on, girl?" face. It was the M.E.'s trademark glare, after all.

* * *

><p>Silent tears cascaded down her face. Kate sat in her car alone, thinking about where to go from here. She had no doubt that she would do what ever she needed to do to help Castle. But her instincts as a cop were stopping her from doing what she wanted to at that particular moment: free Castle. She had worked so hard for so many years as a cop and then a detective to put murders away, and here Castle was being accused this same act. She knew with ever fiber of her being that Castle was innocent, but now she needed help to prove it. But if proof wasn't eventually enough she would do as she said anyways, she would get him out. By what ever means necessary.<p>

First things first, she needed to get to him. Not knowing exactly which jail he was in, she decided to call in a few favors and find out. A few phone calls later, Kate had a location. 8th Police District, New Orleans, La. Kate couldn't help but last. Leave it to Castle to get arrested in the French Quarter district. When he had left for New Orleans to do research for his next Nikki Heat novel, she had warned him to keep his nose clean while down there. Everyone knows the New Orleans police department was corrupt, but Kate hadn't anticipated anything this severe.

Kate flipped down her visor and checked her self in the mirror ensuring no residual tears stained her face. A knocked on her car window made her jump. Kate flipped the visor back up with a little more force than necessary and looked out her window to face the culprit. Lanie stood there with a face that clearly said, "What's going on, girl?" and waited for Kate to get out of the car.

Kate could feel Lanie's intense glare still on her, as she tore her gaze away from her friend. She knew what was coming, but she just needed a few seconds to regain her composure. She couldn't allow herself to become too emotional in front of the woman. That would only delay her time away from Castle even more, and time was not a liberty right now. Kate took one more deep, but steady, breath before stepping out of her car to face the onslaught of questions that she knew where coming. Once Lanie had a goal in mind she didn't let go. She was a lot like Kate was when she was on a case. Complete and total dedication were the only things that mattered until she was completely satisfied.

Kate had been prepared for a million questions a minute, so she braced herself up against her car door for both mental and physical support. But only four words breached the M.E.'s lips. "Tell me, how bad?"

Kate just sighed. How could she answer? She didn't even know how bad it was herself. All she did know was that an innocent man was sitting in jail somewhere in New Orleans. If Rick had been home in New York he might have been home, he would have known some judge who would believe him, or maybe even the mayor might have vouched for him. But he was stuck in the South and he was a famous Yankee writer. And Kate knew that the New Orleans PD had taken a lot of heat lately and catching the "Famous Richard Castle" on a murder charge and proving him guilty would only boost public opinion. And if there was one thing the N.O PD need, it was good publicity.

Suddenly another terrible thought shook Kate. Home. Martha. Alexis. Did they know yet? She doubted it. Which meant she was going to have to call them, but she didn't know if she should. Lanie seemed to sense that Kate's mind was going a mile a minute again because she stepped forward and placed a head on Kate's forearm as a silent sign of comfort.

"It's bad Lanie. It's real bad. He's in a New Orleans jail. For murder, Lanie. How could anyone ever accuse him of that? And don't tell me I did last year. Yes, I brought him last year, but you and I both know I only did that because I was mad at him for disappearing to the Hamptons for a summer. No one could ever seriously think Richard Castle was capable of murder. And what about Alexis and Martha? I'm almost sure that they don't know. I can't let them find out through the media. I have to call and tell the Lanie. But I don't think I can do it. I can't…" Kate was incapable of finishing her sentence. She felt a fresh wave of tears coming on, but tears weren't what she needed right now. She needed answers, she needed proof, and most importantly she needed to get to New Orleans.

Forgetting Lanie was there, Kate turned her body to head back into the precinct, but again Lanie stopped her. "You can do it, Kate. And you have no choice. You have to call and let Martha and Alexis know. There is no way you can let anyone but you break the news to them. It is your job and more importantly your responsibility to tell them everything you know.

I'm not going to ask you to tell me everything right now. I know you can't. But I also know you are going to try and do this all on your own, but girl you don't have to. If you want, I'm there in New Orleans with you. I'll barge down there and insist on seeing the body and any other evidence they have. Just tell me what you need and it's done."

Lanie's words washed over Kate like a wave breaking the shore. Kate could feel some of the stress that had been building over the past hour start to ebb away. She knew there was still a lot she needed to do, but know Lanie had her back if she needed was what she needed to hear from her best friend. Surprising her self and definitely an unsuspecting Lanie, Kate pulled Lanie into a tight embrace. She tried to convey as much thanks and appreciation into the simple action as she could. She wasn't good with emotions, and she was far worse at explaining her emotions, and a hug as the best she could do. Lanie hugged her back, silently responding that she understood Kate's gesturing completely.

When the two women separated from their friendly embrace, Kate turned to Lanie and said, "I have a phone call to make. But when I'm done, I'd like you to help me with something."

"Of course." The M.E. replied, and they walked back into the 12th together.

_Another one in the books, ladies and gents. Hope you enjoy. And since its officially the weekend for me, I should be able to get out at a minimum one more chapter, but I would like to do at least two or three before Tuesday. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

_So sorry it took so long to get another chapter up. My internet modem and router bit the dusk over the weekend, and so I just got it back today! But it did give me time to write chapters four and five. I apologize for the shortness of four, but I wanted to give a little insight to what Castle was going through, but not too much. As for chapter 5, I am typing it up right now, so it should be published shortly. _

_Also, thanks for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. They are very much appreciated! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4:**

_Flashbacks:_

_ Beckett and I had just wrapped up the case. The day had been long and I was thankful for just a relaxing night in. Mother and I sat on the couch in the loft drinking wine, talking about nurse Greg._

_ "You know that nurse Greg fellow? He impresses me. You know someone who is willing to risk it all to break his lover out of the big house. We should all have that in our lives." She said with her usual flair of dramatics._

_ "Yeah. We should." I replied before Alexis walked in and started to tell us about the Taylor Swift concert her and Ashley went to. _

_ I had assumed we were done talking about Greg and his lover, but then my mother surprised me again by saying, " But the question is this: when you come right down to it would you be willing to break her out of prison?" I knew my mother had been referring to Gina, but the only one I could ever imagine breaking out of prison was Beckett. "Because that my boy is true love." she finished before leaving me sitting alone on the couch to think about what she had just said. _

* * *

><p><em>The next day Beckett and I went to visit Greg and his girlfriend, Amy in their cell. <em>

_After speaking with them, I left the holding area and was met by Esposito, "That was a nice thing you guys did in there." _

"_I just thought after everything he did for her, they deserved a chance. Besides if it were you and I in Amy's shoes we'd still be rotting in prison."_

_Esposito laughed before responding, "Ha. Speak for your self, bro. I'd escape."_

"_What? You'd just leave me in there?"_

"_That's the law of the jungle. I gotta look out for numero uno."_

"_Wow, nothing like a hypothetical prison term to let you know who your friends really are." I said in mock disgust, never noticing that Beckett had been listening to us talking until she came up behind me and walked passed me saying, _

"_Don't worry, Castle. I'd get you out."_

_My mother's words from the night before echoed through my head, along with my own thoughts of how I'd risk it all for her. All I could do was stare as she continued to walk away. _

_Then she turned around and stared back before saying, "You coming?"_

_ "Yeah," I replied out of habit and quickly caught up to her as we walked out of the precinct together. _

Castle was snapped out of his memories by a deep voice, "Time for your phone call."

The guard stood at the cell bars waiting for Castle to get up, but Castle just sat there and stared stupidly at the man. He had requested his lawyer when the detectives had tried to question him about the murder. And since he refused to answer anything until his lawyer arrived from New York, they had placed him in a cell in lock-up.

Rick knew he should use this opportunity to call Alexis or Martha. They needed to know what was happening. But he wasn't ready to worry them just yet. He knew that they would found out about the arrest eventually, and that the best way for them to learn would be directly from him, but he wasn't ready. How was he supposed to tell his daughter and mother that he had been poking his nose around in things he knew he shouldn't and as a result got framed for murder? They had warned him this would happen but he didn't listen and now here he was. He couldn't tell them just yet.

Next, his thoughts went to Beckett. Kate. He knew he needed to verify that she had gotten his message. But what if she hadn't? What if she had hung up the phone thinking it was a prank call? How could he explain himself to her? He wasn't his usual fun loving, funny, theory-spinning self. Right now he was just a broken man sitting in a cell. He couldn't speak to her, defeated as he was.

He decided the best thing to do would be to wait until his lawyer arrived. He would talk to his lawyer. He would have his lawyer contact Beckett for him. Castle knew he would eventually insist on calling Alexis and Martha, but now was not the time. Now he just needed some time in this lonely cell to think.

"I don't need that call, " Castle finally replied, "just make sure my lawyer was called, please."

The cell guard looked down at the broken man sympathetically before re-assuring the author that he would double check that his lawyer had indeed been called before leaving for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

_Chapter 5, as promised. Longer than chapter 4, for sure. So hopefully that'll make you all plenty happy! Enjoy  
><em>

**Chapter 5:**

When the elevator doors opened, Kate could immediately feel three pairs of eyes scrutinizing her every move and every emotion that was trying her best to conceal. Behind her, Kate could feel Lanie quickly shake her head to warn the boys to leaver Kate alone right now. The detective knew Lanie hadn't meant for her to see the gesture, so she didn't thank her friend, but instead walked directly to her desk and sat down. Slowly, but surely, Ryan, Esposito, and the Captain all went back to their perspective places. Lanie positioned herself by Esposito's desk, wanting to stay close, but not smother Kate. Lanie knew Kate would come to here when she was ready.

The detective mentally prepared herself for the call she was about to make. Kate had made calls to inform families of the death she was investigating, and up until now she thought those were the hardest calls she had ever had to make. But now Kate knew this would be much harder. She took one last deep, but steady, breath before picking up the phone and dialing the familiar number.

"Hello?" rang out the singsong voice of Martha Rogers.

"Martha, it's Detective Beckett."

"Detective! It's good to hear from you, but I assume you're looking for Richard. I thought you knew he was in New Orleans." Martha was oblivious to the concern in Kate's voice, which only made what she had to say that much harder.

"No, Martha. I'm not looking for Rick…" Her partner's mother finally seemed to catch on.

Kate heard her gasp and then ask, "What happened? Did he get hurt in New Orleans? How did you find out before me?" Her words grew stronger as the questions continued to fall from the older woman's mouth.

"He's not hurt, at least not that I know of. He's alive, but…"

Again, the worried voice cut off Kate, "But what?"

"But he was arrested. For murder." The defeated detective finished half-heartedly.

"Arrested for murder," Martha repeated Kate's words quietly.

"Yes, Martha. I'm sorry. I don't know much more beyond that. He apparently tried to call me before he got arrested to tell me something, but before he say anything someone got to him. I heard it all through the phone. I made a few calls to some friends and I know where he is. I'm going to New Orleans to get him out. He would do the same for me…" Kate said the last sentence more to herself than to Martha. Kate again found herself unable to finish her sentence, but not because Martha had interrupted her, but because she needed to recompose herself. Explaining this all to Castle's mother was too overwhelming.

Martha understood the detective's emotions probably more than Kate did herself. Martha Rogers was no fool. She knew her son was in love with Katherine Beckett and she wasn't clueless to the fact that Kate felt the same way about her son. So when the younger woman stopped speaking and her breathing became more ragged, Martha knew why.

"Of course, dear. I understand. Richard would bulldoze the whole jailhouse just to get to you. I'm sure you're subtler than that, but the principle still applies. And I can only thank you for whatever you plan on doing for him. "

Kate couldn't help but smile at the thought of Castle actually bulldozing a building to get her out.

"Thanks, Martha. Do you want me to call Alexis and tell her, or would you prefer to do it?" Kate couldn't help but hope Martha would take the hint that Kate was in a hurry and would tell Alexis if she needed to, but would rather Martha do it.

Thankfully Martha understood the unsaid message, "I'll tell her. She'll need to hear the news in person, not over the phone. But Alexis will probably insist on talking to you herself after I've told her. So be prepared for that call. I'll try to hold her off for as long as I can, but she'll need to hear it from you too, Detective Beckett."

"It's Kate, not Detective Beckett. And of course, I would expect nothing less from a Castle.

"Thank you, Kate." And with that, both women hung up their receivers. Both women had things that needed to be done.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

Putting her phone back on it's cradle, Kate thought, _One call down, one more to go._ Again, she picked up the phone, dialed another number and ordered two tickets from New York to New Orleans. The plane was taking off at 5pm and while Kate wanted nothing more to just be in New Orleans right this second, she knew she would need the next few hours to get everything together. Plus, Kate was positive her travel companion would need the time to pack her suitcase and say good-bye to a certain detective.

Sensing that Kate had finished her phone calls, and certainly not failing to overhear the fact that Kate had purchased _two_ plane tickets to The Big Easy, Lanie made her way over to Kate's desk just as the detective was standing up.

"How'd Martha take the news?" the M.E. asked, choosing to ignore the tickets and let Kate tell her without asking.

"As well as one can expect." Kate replied, "and I know you heard me order the tickets. I know I didn't ask, but I was hoping you could come with me? We take off at 5pm. I figure you could use," Kate quickly checked her watch it was already 1pm, " the next three hours to pack and get ready to leave?"

"Of course, I'll come. You never have to ask. I'll go home and get ready and Esposito can drop off us at the airport. I'll be at your place by 3:30."

Kate smiled at her friend, giving her a silent "Thank you," before saying, "Well go ahead and take off. Tell Esposito and Ryan they can leave, too. We don't have a case, and I'm going to talk to Montgomery now, so I'll tell him I sent them home for the day."

"See ya in a bit, girl. And just so you know, I've _always_ wanted to go to New Orleans!"

Kate laughed, thankful for the joke to relieve some of the stress that had been building all morning "See you again soon."

Kate watched Lanie and the boys leave. She knew that Lanie was filling them in on Castle and where Kate and Lanie were about to go. Generally Kate would have been upset knowing Lanie was talking about her and Castle, but today she was thankful that the M.E. was around to catch everyone up.

Once the elevator's doors closed, Kate heard her boss's voice coming from his office, "Where are Lanie, Ryan, and Esposito going?" he asked, as Kate made her way into his office.

"I sent them home, sir. I know I should have talked to you first, but regardless of what you say I have to leave. I'm sure you know tid-bits about Castle being arrested in New Orleans. I've already got Lanie and my tickets bought so we can get down there today. I sent Ryan and Esposito home because we didn't have a case, and I didn't want them sitting around the precinct working on paperwork or worrying about Castle. If you have any questions, sir, I will answer them, but if not I want to get down to tech so they can trace Castle's phone for me before I leave to go home and pack." Kate was very nervous. She had just told her boss, in no uncertain terms, that she had made the decision to just leave with out telling him. She knew he could fire her, put her on desk duty, or a number of other awful things for her rudeness, but she didn't care. Getting to Castle was all the mattered right now.

"I don't know much, but I know enough for now," Montgomery began, "I know he's important to you, Beckett. He's important to us all. Officially, I am ordering you to follow the book. Don't do anything reckless. But unofficially, do whatever you have to. We all know he didn't do this. If you get into a mess, call me. I'll do whatever I can to help you. As for sending Ryan and Esposito home, maybe you shouldn't have done that. But what's done is done. I am going to call them in first thing in the morning so they can get to work on Castle's case from here. I am going to have them get all the information they can."

"Thank you, sir," Kate said, surprised apparent in her voice. She hadn't expected him to take her actions as well as he had. She was truly thankful.

"Take care of it, Kate. Call me when you get there."

"I will, sir." She smiled at the older man. He had always been like a second father to her. Guiding her, teaching her, sending her home when she needed the break. Then she left his office, and headed straight for the tech squad.

BREAKK

She wasn't sure exactly why she thought it was important, but Kate wanted to find Castle's phone when she got to New Orleans. At the very least she would have some part of him, but hopefully it'll give her some sort of clue.

When she entered the room, Kate walked over to the closest tech.

"Sorry to bother you," she said from behind the man, "but I was wondering if you could help me located a phone?"

"Of course, Detective Beckett," the young tech answered happily, "What do you need?"

"Well, I need to track down a phone. I know it's in New Orleans somewhere, but I was hoping you could give me the GPS coordinates or an address. And once I leave, I was hoping you could monitor it, and let me know if it turns off or if it starts to move?"

"That won't be a problem. Just give me the number, and let's see what I can do."

Kate hurriedly gave him Castle's cellphone number. The tech just as quickly typed the number into his program and they waited for the location to appear of the screen.

Once the computer had located the phone, the tech wrote down the address and coordinates numbers and gave them to Kate. She thanked him, gave him her number and told him that if there was any movement or anything on the phone that he should call her, and then Kate left the precinct to head home to pack.

BREAK

At 3:25, Kate heard a knock at her door. Shouldering her bag, Kate answered it and was relieved to see her best friend's face standing there.

"Ready to go?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah. Let's get going. "

Before they knew it, both women were sitting in their seats waiting to take off for New Orleans.

"You sure you can handle this?" Lanie asked looking over at her friend's worried face.

"Yes. I just wish we were there already. I need to see him. To talk to him. Find you what the hell is happening, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. We'll be there soon. Why don't you try and get some sleep on the plane. You know once we're there you're going to be running non-stop until you know everything and get him out of trouble."

"I'll try," Kate said sincerely.

As the plane took off, Kate watched New York disappear through the window. She wasn't sure when they would be back. She hadn't purchased tickets to come back to New York. She hadn't even gotten a hotel in New Orleans. All she knew was that she needed to get there and she would figure it all out when she had time.

Kate wasn't sure when she drifted off to sleep, but she slept soundly until Lanie tapped her on her shoulder and said, "We're here. Welcome to New Orleans."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

So I am officially a terrible person. I totally forgot about this story over the summer, and then I got an e-mail from the site, which instantly sparked my memory. I put this chapter together in just a few minutes to try to make up for the waiting if there are any of y'all out there waiting for an update. I hope I still have some of my original readers out there as its been about 4 months since my last update. Again, I sincerely apologize, and if you're still out there and still want more let me know and I will immediately start the next chapter for you guys.

Also, the best way to let me know/motivate to continue with this story is via twitter. I check it all the time so I'll see anything you have to say to me right away. Haiatt_91.

Thanks!

* * *

><p><span>5 days ago:<span>

Richard Castle casually strolled the streets of New Orleans. It was late November and the city was beginning to show signs of the impending holidays. The night was crisp and cool. Being a New Yorker and having experienced the bitter winters that the city had to offer it's inhabitants, Castle found himself enjoying the Southern counterpart to his usual winter. But even with the temperature not being as cold as he is accustomed, a bone-chilling breeze rolled off the Mississippi river and Castle pulled his collar up over his neck and brought his jacket tighter around his sturdy frame.

Music and laughter faintly reached his ears from the infamous Bourbon Street a few blocks over. Some years ago a younger Rick Castle surely would have been tempted to join in on the festivities but he had grown up and now he was just content with walking alone along the river thinking about home.

"Home," he sighed out loud.

Book tours were something he had come to hate about the book business. The first few had been exciting. He was younger, naïve and new to the world. Sure, as a young child he had traveled around with his mother when she would tour for her shows, but never had he experienced the world like he did on those first few trips. And then again when Alexis was younger and she got to experience those sights with him. But now Alexis was too old be drug around from place to place. He wanted to give her as much of a normal childhood as he could, and being parade from state to state or country to country was certainly not normal.

However. Alexis wasn't the only woman that he found himself missing terribly. Even though Alexis filled up a lot of his thoughts, it was Katherine Beckett who he found himself thinking about more. Having spent many consecutive days and weeks with her over the past three years, Castle felt himself going though what he could only describe as "Beckett Withdrawals."

Much too soon he was pulled from his Beckett-centric thoughts, when a young woman ran past him, her face plastered in fear. Castle was then knocked down by two burly men chasing the woman while a third man stopped and waited for Rick to regain his composure. Rick recognized this as an attempt by this man to keep Castle from perusing the men who had just knocked him on his ass. A large calloused hand wavered in front of Castle's face motioning for him to take it.

"Sorry about that. My guys can be rough sometimes. They are dim, and never watch where they are going," breathed a rough voice coming from the owner of the hand.

Rick cautiously took the stranger's hand and pulled himself up and he dusted himself off.

"Don't worry about it. I've been knocked down before and can guarantee in my line of work it'll happen again," he responded.

Feigning interested the man asked, "Oh what is it that you do for a living?"

"Well, it's not my actual job per say. I'm actually writer, but I spend most of my days tailing an NYPD detective for inspiration. " He couldn't be sure why he was telling this complete stranger about his life, but the situation was awkward enough and Castle figured a little small talk wouldn't hurt the situation.

"Wait. Are you telling me you are Richard Castle?" the man asked with much more interest than before. This time when he spoke Castle was able to pick up the classic New Orleans accent in the man's speech.

"Yeah, that's me," Castle replied smiling with his classic Castle charm.

Before the man could reply, the goons that had knocked Rick down returned and hovered a few feet from where Castle and the strange man were talking.

"Excuse me a second," the man huffed clearly displeased by the return of his men.

The man stalked off, authority radiating off his husky frame. For the first time since meeting the man Castle was able to observe this man without worry of being caught studying the man. He was shorter than Rick was. He had about one hundred pounds on him, too. He wore a black pin stripped suit and his hair was gelled back, making it look greasy. Even though his two companions had about 5 inches on him and were all muscle, this man was clearly the boss. They obeyed to him and took his word as law.

"Where is she?" the boss hissed, trying his best to be quiet but Castle was still able to pick up bits of the conversation that played before him.

"I don't know. We lost her about 500 feet or so after we knocked that guy down," one of the toadies answered throwing his thumb over his shoulder towards Rick's general direction.

"Well, we can't continue with him watching us. Call it a night and we'll search again for her in the morning. I don't need this guy following us around." With that the man dismissed his subordinates and they stalked away leaving Castle and him alone again. Rick couldn't help but feel this was the last man he wanted to be left alone with for an extended amount of time. Being a writer and working with Beckett had blessed Castle with an incredible talent for sizing someone up in just a few seconds, and this man was clearly trouble.

"Sorry about that again. They always have a knack for interrupting me when I am with someone important," he smiled at Castle and chuckled darkly.

"Don't worry about it, I was just about be on my way, anyways. It was nice to meet you,Um, excuse me, I don't even know what to call you." Rick wasn't really interested in his name for pleasantry reasons, he was hoping a name would allow him to gather information on this man once he got back to his hotel room.

"Just call me Jerry." _Only a first name, _Rick thought,_ as if he knew why I was asking._

"Nice to meet you Jerry," Rick stuck his hand out and Jerry grabbed it tightly and shook it.

"I'll see you around, Rick. Or rather, hopefully not," and with that the man known simply as Jerry turned and walked purposefully down the riverfront, slowly disappearing into the night.

Castle visibly shuddered and thought, _I really hope I never run into that man again._

He debated continuing his walk. He didn't know if he could take any more excitement for one night, but decided to chance it as it really was such a lovely night and he would hate to retire too early just to wind back up in his hotel room feeling lonely and endlessly thinking about Kate.

The night seemed colder, and less welcoming than it did before, but Rick continued his slow, thoughtful pace down the Riverwalk. That is he did until he felt a hand shoot out from nowhere and grab his ankle, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Help me," whispered a quiet voice coming from a set of bushed to his right.


End file.
